


Цветок

by PlainTiger



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Tender Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Она не нуждается в том, чтобы ее оберегали, но все же даже сейчас Хоук за нее боится.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Merrill
Kudos: 5





	Цветок

Она такая... хрупкая. Да, внешний вид обманчив, когда знаешь, с какой дьявольщиной она связала свою жизнь, но это нисколько не тронуло ее наивную душу. Мерриль, нежный цветок посреди осколков Киркволла. Единственная, кто еще способен сохранять надежду.

Стоит только Хоук прийти домой и взглянуть наверх, как она тут же ощущает на себе тепло мягкой улыбки Мерриль, и сама не замечает, как взлетает по ступеням на второй этаж.

— У меня кое-что есть для тебя, — говорит Хоук и достает из кармана брошь-цветок, поблескивающий в свете огней.

— Неужели... — большие, сверкающие глаза Мерриль становятся еще больше. — О, Хоук, тебе не стоило...

— Стоило.

Хоук легким движением прикалывает брошь к шейному платку и любуется, как переливаются мириады теплых искр. Мерриль расцветает на глазах, на щеках проступает румянец, и когда рука Хоук касается их, она прикрывает глаза, слегка улыбаясь. Пальцы следуют за рисунком валласлина, пока он не приводит к губам, столь нежным, но уже слишком разгоряченным, чтобы можно было сдержаться.

Хоук ведет Мерриль за собой в спальню, не сводя с нее глаз, по наитию, и останавливается у самой кровати.

— Мерриль... — говорит Хоук, но она лишь прикладывает палец к ее губам и шепчет:

— Я знаю, Хоук. Я тоже.

С этими словами Мерриль целует ее первой, и сладкий травяной аромат остается на губах, еще больше накрывая желанием. Они сливаются в едином поцелуе, и вокруг них нет ничего, кроме шума листьев и таинственных песен леса Бресилиан.

Хоук осторожно, не выпуская из объятий, кладет Мерриль на пуховую перину, словно боясь что-нибудь повредить.

— Не бойся, я знаю, что со мной все будет в порядке.

Именно она яростно сражается насмерть, разрывая врагов силой собственной крови. Именно она насылает на них страшнейшие кошмары, после которых от здравого рассудка не остается ни следа. Именно она, милая маленькая Мерриль, пошла на темную сделку ради блага остальных. Она не нуждается в том, чтобы ее оберегали, но все же даже сейчас Хоук за нее боится.

Она касается ее одежд, и они расходятся, словно ветви дерева, открывая путь к самому сокровенному. Ладони осторожно накрывают округлую грудь. Темные соски заострились, словно шипы молодой розы, и стоит только Хоук прильнуть к ним, как Мерриль издает тихий стон. Хоук массирует ее грудь, то слегка сжимая ее в руках, то отпуская, играясь языком с набухшими сосками, и вскоре дыхание Мерриль становится гораздо чаще. Хоук проводит языком по ее бархатной коже, опускаясь все ниже и ниже, пока наконец не доходит до самых нежных розовых лепестков, среди которых виднеется маленький бутон. Уже одного теплого дыхания рядом с ним достаточно, чтобы Мерриль прошептала сквозь стон:

— Возьми меня, Хоук.

И Хоук касается ее языком, сначала неуверенно, но затем все больше погружаясь в нее, вдыхая ее запах и ощущая на себе ее влагу, словно от источника ключевой воды. Хоук жадно целует ее, не в силах оторваться ни на миг и наслаждаясь страстной мелодией громких стонов. Мерриль двигается в такт языку Хоук, положив руку на ее голову. Хоук внимательно прислушивается к каждому движению Мерриль, следуя ее желаниям, и вскоре стоны становятся столь быстрыми, что Хоук едва успевает вдыхать. Вдруг Хоук чувствует, как ее тянут за волосы, и в ответ прижимается к Мерриль, чтобы ощутить на себе дрожь ее тела, прилив ее влаги и вибрацию ее протяжного стона.

Хоук поднимает голову, чтобы наконец-то вдохнуть, и видит, как Мерриль, совершенно обессиленная, сама пытается отдышаться. Ее взгляд застрял в полусне, но когда Хоук касается ее щеки, она устало улыбается.

— А вы весьма опасная особа, должна сказать! — В Хоук проснулся ее внутренний шутник, до этого дремавший при каждой встрече с Мерриль. — Я и не знала, что вы можете убивать даже так.

— Я же говорила, что не надо бояться мне навредить, — подмигивает Мерриль. — Вот только я не успела договорить.

Хоук прижимается к ней и заключает в объятия.

— Тогда хорошо, что мы с тобой на одной стороне.


End file.
